


Feather

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam and Michael have a date in the Bunker.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Feather

Dean was watching Sam with suspicion. Sam was always so cheerful. If he wasn't cleaning or cooking, he was singing. Couldn't be the grand fight, Sam would be scared and shaking. Ever since Michael came to the bunker, Sam acted happy. When Sam started dancing with the broom, Dean had to know. The hell is going on with Sam?

Sam was humming. Michael and him were alone last night. He convinced Dean, Jack and Castiel to go on a hunt. He claimed to be doing research for the fight against God. He rarely lied to Dean, but he had a date.

If anyone saw Sam, he thought he belonged in a institution. Sam was talking to himself, or at least to a bright light. Sam and Michael were together. Michael was also in a good mood. He didn't know why he felt like his Father was around. He felt a kiss. Not since he was a newborn angel that God kissed him like that. He touched the spot where God's Kiss was. Michael felt happy. He didn't know how, he fell asleep. Guess Sam wore him out. 

Sam was sighing in Michael's embrace. When Michael carressed him, Sam leaned back and allowed himself to be with Michael.

"Michael. My Michael." He sighs. If Dean ever saw him, Dean would laugh. 

"Sam Winchester. My love."

Sam sighs and turns around. "Kiss me.".

So Michael did. Sam stares at Michael's true form. It took him eighty years to see him. But it was worth it. Michael was beautiful. True beauty. Castiel was blind. Michael hides his true self from everyone. Castiel called him a stuck up snob. A assbutt. 

'He isn't!' Sam wanted to scream. Michael was perfect. The kindest person Sam ever known. At least Adam accepted him. Sam pretended to hate Michael, even though it killed him to do it. But God didn't need to know. Michael hoped God was just testing them. 

Sam reluctantly took himself away from Michael's arms. 

"The pasta is almost done. Michael sit down."

Michael smiles. He didn't need to eat, physical things, they were for Earth's citizens. But he can try. It will be a lot harder without a human vessel. But for Sam, he'll try. He sat up and stretched out his six wings. Sam was used to his light. He wasn't blinded anymore.

"Here you go. Spaghetti with ground beef, garlic bread, red wine and red velvet cake for dessert." Sam says bringing out a cart of food.

"Looks good." How the hell is Michael going to do this? He forced himself to create a human like body. When Sam tried not to laugh, Michael felt self conscious. He looked down at himself. Oh for Father's sake!

He looked like a mannequin. He was somewhat fleshy, but it looked rubbery. He was bald, but had four fingers instead of five. His clothes was a joke. He should have borrowed Adam's body for one night. 

Sam smiled. He was touched at Michael's effort. He looked ridiculous, but Sam wasn't going to make fun of him. For a first try, it wasn't too bad. Hopefully Michael had taste buds.

Michael felt self conscious. He never made a body before. Gabriel knew how, he said he learned how to create one from Loki. He offered to teach his brothers, but all three refused. Now Michael wanted to kick himself. Too bad Gabriel was dead. He would have asked for lessons. 

The food tasted like nothing. He was aware of the countless molecules, it bothered him, but he hid that from Sam. How the hell did Gabriel know how to taste food? Gabriel enjoyed it. Michael sipped the wine while holding Sam's hand. He couldn't wait to ditch this body. Thankfully, he didn't need one when Sam and him made love.

Later as he "helped" Sam clean. He snapped his fingers, he and Sam were cuddling on the couch. His body was gone, Michael ditched it somewhere. Sam was preening his wings. He taught Sam how to do it. Usually only angels did it, but he wanted Sam to do it. 

Sam was smiling as he preened Michael. Michael, was he aware he was purring? It didn't sound like any animal on Earth. Michael's voice was humming softly. Sam gently groomed him. He loved Michael's wings. They shimmered. Lucifer's wings were beautiful too, but paled in comparison. He groomed him till his wings were straightened.

When Michael's wings fluttered in approval, Sam took his hands away. Michael furled his wings back. When he turned around, he took Sam's face in his "hands" and kissed him. He slowly took his clothes off and he and Sam made love on the bunker floor. 

Sam moaned as Michael thrusted in him. He was stretched to the limits, but Sam didn't care. He loved what the archangel was doing.

Michael was moving inside Sam's body, his long legs wrapped around his body. They were floating on the ceiling, thankfully, Sam wasn't afraid of heights. When Sam groaned, Michael felt his human liquids. He didn't feel it, in a organic sense, but was aware of it. He was almost jealous. He was curious. Maybe he should take Sam to Heaven. At least up there, Michael can create anything. He wasn't bound to Earth's rules.

Before he left, he gave Sam one of his feathers from his wing. He asked Sam to hide it. When angels give a piece of themselves, it was like giving a rare gift. Sam seeing Michael's feather was touched. Michael warned Sam to hide it. Humans can see it. Sam thanked Michael and kissed him. 

"Thank you. I appreciate it. But what does that mean?"

"You are the only human on Earth to see a feather from me. Lucifer always left his feathers around. For us, giving a piece of ourselves mean we want more. Sam, if this turns out okay, will you join me?"

"Join you? Oh, you mean a commitment."

"Kind of. To be married, you have to combine your soul with my grace. We will become one. At least, that is how things were back in the day. Nowadays, you keep your soul, but you walk hand in hand with me. Call it, a angel human marriage."

Sam thinks. He loved Michael, they been together for over a century. He wasn't sure if he was ready to get married yet though. Plus knowing Chuck would be his Father in law. Ugh. Thankfully Lucifer was dead. He held Michael's hand. 

"I need some time."

"It's fine. We have all eternity. I need to get back, Adam is getting impatient."

"Okay. Thanks love."

Sam was unaware of Dean's stare. He was too happy. Michael and him, married? Wow. He found true love again. Seeing Dean's smirk, Sam dropped the broom in embarrassment.

"Sammy. What's with the dancing? If I didn't know any better, I'll say you are in love. Eileen, you sly dog."

Sam smiles shakily. He liked Eileen, but she wasn't Michael. He said nothing.

"So, you and Eileen? Or is there someone else? C'mon Sam, don't be shy."

"I can't be in a good mood for nothing? I'm just happy."

"Bullshit Sam. Whatever, who ever she or he is, I'm happy for you. Bring them over to dinner sometimes. I want to meet them.''

Sam didn't say anything. There are things Dean didn't need to know. At least not yet. Him and Michael. Sam needed time. At least eternity was enough.


End file.
